Promises Made to be Broken
by maevelin
Summary: "Are you afraid to tempt fate sweetheart? Because I think you and I are already passed that point." Klaus Mikaelson had promised Caroline never to return but some promises are made to be broken. Klaus returns to TVD/ Klaroline AU / Post 5x11 / an unlikely crossover.


_**Title: **_

_**Promises made to be broken**_

_Dedicated to Giorgia (Seriouslymilady in tumblr)_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**Summary:**_

_"Are you afraid to tempt fate sweetheart? Because I think you and I are already passed that point." _

_Klaus Mikaelson had promised Caroline never to return but some promises are made to be broken. _

_Klaus returns to TVD. _

_Klaroline AU / Post 5x11 / an unlikely crossover._

_._

_._

_._

_**Warnings:** None to be worried about. Rated M for murder though lol_

_._

_._

_Also I haven't watched TVD ever since season 4. So I have taken some liberties. From what I am reading in tumblr Mystic Falls erases all magic and no vampire can enter. That doesn't apply in this story. Mystic Falls welcomes vampires and all supernatural creatures. Anything else is considered *semi canon* but I have been vague about it since I am not watching TVD._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did I would be writing novels and tv scripts and not fanfiction (meh...who am I kidding? I would still be writing fanfiction.)_

* * *

><p><em>Many thanks to my wonderful beta <strong>Anastasia Dreams<strong> for editing this story for me and for always supporting me and encouraging me to keep writing._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice_  
><em>To bury my love<em>

.

.

There was an eerie silence in the air that surrounded her. The slow whistle of the light breeze was not enough to overcome it. The silence foretold a change she did not want to embrace. A change brought only by broken promises and arrivals that would bring new absences.

And there she was, sitting at the stone stairs outside the front door of the boarding house, thinking that love could make you do all sorts of crazy things. Things like jumping in front of a werewolf and getting bitten in order to save the person that you love. Or things like torturing yourself with memories of unrequited emotions, of a relationship that never was and never would be.

Caroline's mind was wandering to places that it shouldn't, so she tried to block her thoughts away, but somehow she couldn't. She was trying to focus her vampire eyesight on the atoms of the dust in the wind -a thing that always left her in awe ever since she turned- and to occupy her mind with different thoughts, but everything was just coming back to one conclusion. _Her life had turned into a mess and she couldn't find a way out of it. _What happened with Stefan was the last straw. The last straw that brought unforeseen consequences along. Consequences like…_him._

She could barely hear Elena and Damon talking inside the house now. They were relieved as they should be, as they all were. After the Originals left Mystic Falls and after everything that had happened afterwards all seemed to be more relaxed lately. This is why they didn't pay attention to the full moon. This is why when that werewolf jumped out of nowhere no one expected it. Same as no one expected what would come next. Everything happened so fast. Stefan sped in front of Elena as that werewolf was about to bite her. After that, the werewolf vanished deep into the woods and they spent hours filled with worry and panic about Stefan. That he had been bitten. They saw him in pain and they saw him hallucinating. He was suffering and they could not help him. But now they could finally all freely breathe again.

However, she couldn't wait inside with them. She felt as if she was suffocating, so she had to get out of the house. _His_ presence seemed to be something that was turning her world upside down. She shouldn't be so troubled by him anymore; she had her new start and it was a good one. No Klaus, no Tyler. No looking back; and yet here she was. Hiding from her thoughts. Hoping that she could run away but not allowing herself to do so.

So she was waiting. For what she didn't know exactly. Maybe she wanted to see him once more before he would leave again. Maybe she wanted to speak to him or maybe she didn't want to exchange words at all. All her emotions tangled into a web that threatened to choke her. At least the fear she had felt when she saw Stefan withering in pain and torment was now slowly fading away. She knew what it meant to have werewolf venom inside your veins and she couldn't stand seeing her best friend like that. But he was finally cured and she had to admit that it was this relief that what was triggering more thoughts now. Because now she could focus on everything else that surrounded her. _Including Klaus._

She had been the one to call him, the one to ask him to come back..._to break his promise._

When she heard his voice on the phone something made her heart pound faster inside her chest. She claimed it to be fear and anxiety for Stefan. Fear that Klaus might refuse to come back to save Stefan with his blood. Fear that he had moved along with his life and didn't care anymore. Anxiety for a pending rejection and for having to go through a new round of pleading with him and of trying to make new deals with the devil. And yet, deep in her heart, there was a pang of yearning. A need to hear his accented voice again. To hear him say her name again. Like the last time he whispered it into her ear in the throes of passion.

Tingles of uneasiness and emotions she would pin point to anything else than desire flooded her body when she heard him answering his phone. When he told her that he was on his way back the ice around her heart melted leaving only a troubling sensation of warmth. She would forever pretend that it was only because of the relief she felt. Klaus would come back and Stefan would be saved even if she had to count down the minutes until then. Deep down, she also knew that at the sound of his voice banished memories were revoked. Memories of lust and tainted desire that clashed inside her head like thunderstorms of longing.

He kept his promise. He never came back. He set her free. For some time, after their last encounter, she tried to shove the memories of their heated passion deep inside the recesses of her mind and lock them away. Her own personal box of Pandora. One to never be opened again. She had told herself that she gave herself away for the price of her freedom. But, as she had heard his voice on the phone and knew eventually she would see him again when he returned to save Stefan, all her delusions vanished to thin air.

The very idea that all they had shared in the woods was something more than just farewell sex terrified her still. So in the last months, she had raised her guard and she had done what she had said she would. She followed her plans and her dreams. All those that didn't include him and she believed that he had done the same and she was certain that he had moved on from her.

So why did she feel so disoriented? Why were her defenses gone at the sight of him?

She was startled when she felt him sit beside her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear him approach.

As she saw his dark eyes staring at her, her stomach twisted with some unknown emotion. She felt her body being wracked with shivers as she remembered him inside her, his lips on her skin, their bodies melted as one and his hands roaming all over her body.

She blushed and she was certain by the way that his eyes glinted that the same thoughts were rushing through his mind too.

She took a deep breath as he unexpectedly and yet gently raised his hand and tenderly tacked some of her hair behind her ear.

She gulped but didn't move away.

"How is Stefan?" she asked with a voice she didn't recognize as hers. She stiffened as his fingers lingered on the soft skin of her neck.

Klaus smiled at her and let his hand fall.

"He will be fine love," he assured her and she nodded.

His close proximity was messing with her mind more. His scent was enveloping her into a daze that was confusing her senses. Klaus was for her, what she should never have and she had once been for him the pursuit of attaining something that could never belong to him...an impossible conquest. A conquest that was finally conquered.

The novelty of the challenge had faded away when they had released their sexual frustrations and their pent up emotions in the woods that day. So why was she feeling this connection now? Why did she miss the seduction and the danger? The need for something more. Something more than what they had?

As if she had tasted something bitter, she picked herself up and flipped her hair.

"Thank you," she abruptly said and she almost sounded hostile.

He got up and stood in front of her. Silent. His eyes taunting her with something akin to cruelty and harshness. Blaming her for the tone she was using against him after everything they had shared and after his willingness to help Stefan. She had to keep reminding herself that this was who Klaus really was.

She sighed and looked at him with honesty this time. It was as if she couldn't control herself around him. She still owed him gratitude for saving Stefan and she still wanted to thank him even if her inner emotional world was twisted beyond logic.

"I don't even know how you managed it, but you made it here just in time. Thank you for saving Stefan, for coming back..._for him_," she whispered and looked at him.

For some time, he looked at her with an intense look that resembled pain. She wanted to pull away from that gaze that seemed to be screaming words that she wasn't sure if she could bear hearing. The moment was prolonged and the air electrified but then she saw him shaking his head as his everlasting smirk found its way back to his chiseled face.

"There is a shortage of good rippers in the world sweetheart, it would be a great disservice to let one of the best perish like that," he said, sounding amused.

She huffed in exasperation and looked at him with humor. Her eyes sparkled at the way his mocking gaze challenged her. She had to admit that she might have missed this. Maybe just a little bit.

"In any case, you didn't have to do this but you did, so…thank you" she said and chewed her bottom lip.

She didn't know why she was feeling so uncomfortable next to him. It was like she didn't know how to handle him anymore. She couldn't even rely on her old attitude of hostility that was her shield against him.

To make things worse for her he took a step closer to her.

The space between them now was almost gone with him standing in front of her. She could feel vibrations in the air as their bodies seemed to be drawn to each other like magnets. Ripples of need claimed her body and mind and she longed to respond to them with no second thoughts. Without holding back.

_But she couldn't. _

This wasn't a love story. No great romantic declarations would come up next. She had her taste and so did he. Their moment was gone. If they were to speak of it again or to change their promise then everything would change. Their hook up in the woods would mean something more. It wouldn't be a closure. It would be a beginning. And she wasn't ready for that. She didn't know if she would ever be ready for that.

He was still Klaus, after all. The psychotic Original Hybrid that had messed her up life more than once and she was finally free of him. She wouldn't go back to the unexplained attraction and the tormenting violent thoughts and forbidden feelings. She had the world to see and she didn't want to see it with him. But no matter how much she tried to rationalize this attraction and to put barriers to it, truth was that she had stopped thinking of Klaus as a villain for a long time now. And by giving in to him, she had managed to send him away but to also invite a permanent sense of temptation inside her. For every time she remembered their time together she came undone. She craved more, she wanted more, she needed more. She was ashamed of those thoughts but it seemed that nothing could compare with what she had experienced with him that day. There was no going back to where Klaus was the enemy anymore. She could pretend as if he was still the big bad but it would just be a façade. Now, Klaus was much more and by letting her go he had managed to stay with her in ways she couldn't even comprehend.

"Anything for you Caroline," he said; his voice surprisingly soft and gentle as his gaze softened.

He looked at her intently, inhaling deeply the scent her body emanated. A perfume so natural and so tempting that it managed to get engraved on the basic cells of his memories. He was trying so hard to cage all the emotions she was causing to rise inside him, but it was pointless. From the moment he had seen her again when he stepped in the boarding house he couldn't help but feel enslaved by her presence.

The one woman that he seemed to be unable to forget no matter how hard he tried. He had already had her and yet somehow that didn't tame his hunger. If anything, it multiplied it. Because he just got a glimpse of how they could be together and that wasn't enough. It could never be enough now that he had his taste. But Caroline was right. She had a life to live and to explore. She wasn't ready for him. Not yet.

He could see clearly all the suppressed need and the emotions that were dancing in her eyes and he wanted more than anything to take her with him and never let her go. But with his complicated life in New Orleans and with her still somewhat cautious attitude against him, even if he were to convince her to follow him –which knowing how stubborn she was this was an impossibility and certainly the highest improbability – they wouldn't last long. Not in a way that would make them happy. And in his long life, he had to admit that Caroline Forbes was the first and probably the last person outside of his family that he honestly wanted to make happy.

To have her smile and laugh. To have her shiver in his arms and to stand next to her illuminating beauty. It was what he genuinely wanted.

And as he had now trapped her gaze to his he couldn't help but think that she looked more beautiful than ever before.

He knew that the same tantalizing memories haunted her too. He had already walked for a thousand years in this earth and he knew how rare such a connection was. It wasn't just physical. It was much more and this was why he couldn't let go. This is why her cheeks were now burning red and the pulse of her heart was speeding up as the echoes of her heartbeats filled the silence around them.

He saw her tearing her gaze from his and smirked. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he was affecting her. That she couldn't hide from him anymore. At least, a part of him did, especially considering all her past rejections. And yet, he couldn't revel in such enjoyment. Normally he would relish the idea of causing such discomfort to Caroline. Because it would mean that she cared enough to feel that emotion. But right now, as he saw her looking at him with those bright eyes, he didn't feel like playing with her anymore. When it came to them, games were over.

Her soft voice gained his attention again.

"It is getting late," she said and buttoned her jacket until she was covered up to her neck. "Maybe I should go check on Stefan," she trailed off and looked with uncertainly towards the boarding house that stood majestic behind them. The sun was beginning to slowly set and soon night would fall.

"Stefan is fine love," he said and reached out for her hand.

Her gaze followed his hand slowly and then she lifted her head so she could see his eyes. She tried to move her hand but he didn't let her. Anger shone in her eyes as his touch showed a possessiveness that he couldn't control.

"Walk with me," he proposed and even though he meant for this to be a kind invitation even he knew that his words didn't come out as a request.

He heard her inhaling deeply and then she snatched her hand from his. He smiled as he saw indignation coloring her eyes and at that moment he realized exactly how much he had truly missed her.

"I don't find a reason to. I really appreciate you coming here, so thank you and goodbye," she snapped and turned her back to him. Showing him that he couldn't order her around but before she could take a step forward, he used his speed and materialized in front of her blocking her path.

Caroline was momentarily stunned but she rolled her eyes. The boyish smile and his charm were indeed affecting her, as was also the way he looked as her gaze swept over his form.

She tried to move past him but he kept playfully blocking her way.

"Do you mind?" she accused him exasperatedly and huffed as she saw him smiling. There was a tenderness there that complicated her thoughts. He was the only man to have ever stared at her with such admiration. An admiration that one could confuse even for adoration.

"Come on love, I won't bite," he taunted and she saw him taking a step forward.

Her breath was caught in her throat as he leaned in close to her ear. His breath a lover's caress. One that she had felt before and one she found missing more times than she would like to admit.

"Unless, you ask me to," he whispered with a husky voice and turned his head towards her but not before he inhaled the scent of her hair. Color crept up her cheeks.

_Flashes of erotic memories entered her mind. She remembered their steamy encounter in the woods when he had sunk his teeth in her neck after… she had asked him to. She remembered the way his lips sucked the blood from her veins and how she had bit him back and shivered in his hands both of them coming undone._

Her gaze dropped to his lips that were too close and then she lifted her gaze only to see his own eyes locked on her.

She furiously blushed, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his. She knew exactly that they shared the same thoughts. And that was a dangerous way of thinking. It had to stop. Now.

"Maybe you should go," she finally said, feeling defeated. This was too much. Playing with fire never ended well and she needed, at least for once, to do the right and logical thing. And that was to keep her distance from Klaus. She had learned from her mistakes and she would not repeat them. She should not. Really she shouldn't!

"Or we can just talk here but I am not sure if you would appreciate the outcome," he dryly commented and he turned his head and pointed at the boarding house.

She knew what he meant. Her friends were at a very close range and whatever was to transpire between her and Klaus, they would probably witness it. Or at least hear it and she didn't want for them to hear anything that Klaus would have to say to her…_or remind her_…

They already knew about her and Klaus but she did not want for them to know more or hear anything Klaus had to say to her.

She pressed her lips angrily. Why did he always have to pressure her like this? Why didn't he just quit? Damn him!

Klaus took a step forward and stared down at her. Hot desire flared in his eyes. A firestorm so intense and undeniable that it robbed her ability to protest or even breathe.

"Are you afraid to tempt fate sweetheart? Because I think you and I are already passed that point," he remarked sardonically.

She rolled her eyes at that. He always that the ability to use all these ridiculous phrases and turn whatever concerned them into something seemingly epic and that irritated her.

"Fine!" She huffed.

She threw one last glance towards the boarding house before she turned around and started walking to the opposite direction.

She could feel Klaus following her, the weight of his gaze feeling extremely heavy against her back, but she kept walking.

They slowly walked for a distance in silence and then she jumped when she felt his fingers wrapping around hers.

Before she could even protest Klaus started running in supernatural speed. Around them everything blurred.

She gasped as she tried to keep up with him, all colors around her turning into a collection of shades that resembled shadows, filled with faded different kind of hues.

She clenched his hand but Klaus ran faster and faster until everything around them seemed to be standing still. They were moving so fast that the space around them liquefied.

She laughed at the sensation. She felt free, as if she was flying. Her feet, barely touching the ground, were burning her, her heart was racing, her breathing labored, but it felt good. She hadn't tested her limits that way before.

Soon enough Klaus stopped and the world seemed to whirl around her.

"Breathe Caroline," his voice a command dipped in softness.

She tried to follow his voice and then the world slowly stopped turning. It became solid again and she realized that Klaus had taken her deep into the woods.

The sun was setting, the glow of the sunset upon them.

She looked around and realized exactly where he had taken and her cheeks inflamed with the deepest shade of red.

"You need to work on your vampire abilities more sweetheart. Test your limits further," he advised her, but she narrowed her eyes at him and took a step back.

"What is it that you want this time? And fyi sex is out of the question," she spat putting her hands to each side of her waist aggressively.

Klaus raised an elegant brow at her.

"I have to admit that I do like the way your mind works love," he teased her and Caroline had to physically control herself from stomping her foot on the ground.

"Ugh! What do you want?" she asked with an exasperated tone.

Klaus smirked at her and she tilted her head to the side. She knew that smirk far too well.

"Full disclosure," he simply said, his tone a soft taunt and she grimaced annoyed at the way his smirk grew bigger.

She squinted her eyes at him and crossed her hands in front of her chest. She remembered how the _confession_ he had once wanted from her had gone so she could only imagine what he had in his mind by _full disclosure_.

"Which means?" she suspiciously asked him.

Klaus's eyes seized her for a moment.

"You are living your life as you wished. Is it what you truly wanted? What you dreamed it would be?" he quietly asked and she held her breath.

His tone sounded honest. As if he really cared. As if he really wanted for her to open up; as if there hasn't been a distance between them for all that time.

"Yes," she whispered and she inwardly cringed at how fast her lips could utter a lie.

Klaus however seemed to be able to see right through her.

"Is it?" he pressed her more and she pursed her lips.

"What does it matter to you? You got what you wanted!" she yelled frustrated. Waves of all kind of intense emotion rolling out of her.

Klaus shook his head and approached her.

"This is what you think? That I got what I wanted?" he questioned.

His voice was gentle. He wasn't angry, he wasn't teasing. His eyes didn't hold the wicked gleam he was usually using as a shield against everyone. It was a tender inquiry. A question somewhat fierce, spoiled with need, but softly asked.

"Didn't you?" she breathed, her eyes searching his.

He raised his hand in order to caress her cheek but she took a step back, her walls raised.

"Hardly love," he confessed, sorrow and disappointment dancing in his eyes.

"Right," she mocked.

Her insecurities getting the best of her. She knew she was the second choice. Even for him.

Klaus however seemed to ignore her little jab and approached her.

"Have you regretted what happened between us?" he straightforwardly asked her, his hands reaching for her and caressing her arms up and down.

She looked at the movement of his hands, feeling his caress running deep all over her skin and she shuddered.

"I-"

"You have always graced me with your honesty, Caroline. Please continue to do so," he interrupted her and she sighed.

"I should have," she confessed and immediately a boyish smile appeared on his face.

"But you haven't," he hopefully finished her sentence.

Caroline shook her head and then removed his hands from hers.

She started pacing back and forth in front of him before she faced him again, pointing a finger at him in anger.

"You want my honesty? Fine! You know what? You are dangerous and wrong for me. That I can't forget. Aside from what is right and wrong there is a personal ethical code for everyone. And according to mine, you are not in the side I wish to be. Not now, not ever," she ranted, with a passionate voice and Klaus's gaze hardened as a reaction to her words, but she kept going.

"I haven't regretted anything, because there was something unfinished between us," she admitted, "however, a part of me still feels that it was wrong. And it was; because this is still you and I am not going to stand here and pretend I can oversee the real you and the things you have done. And that will never change," she vouched and she was surprised to see Klaus smiling tenderly at her when her heated speech came to halt.

"No, that will never change," he agreed "You however will. _Eventually._ And then your little walls won't be enough to keep me out, sweetheart, because your personal ethical code, along with you, will change," he promised her with a voice that was mirroring all the wisdom he had gained over the centuries.

She held her breath. His words igniting something tempting inside her. The future he spoke of was the past he had already lived and the present he was living; he seemed not to bow down to any rules, other the ones he was creating. The master of his own destiny. She would be lying, if she said that she didn't want to know how the world seemed through his eyes, without all the rules and the tedium constrictions weighting him down.

It was a dark oppressive feeling, a curious sensation that already lived inside her and she was trying so hard to squash.

Everything that Klaus stood for was the exact opposite from what her parents taught her to believe. What her friends and her were supposed to be all about.

Yes, she could bend the rules. Yes, she enjoyed being a vampire. But the restrictions of Mystic Falls and of humanity still lingered inside her and couldn't shake them out.

"No. It won't. I am the good vampire remember?" she tried to convince him but mostly herself.

Klaus looked at her and their gazes locked in a weird combat. Their wills clashing, his being the strongest as she averted her eyes first.

"You are a vampire Caroline," he reminded her. "Period. There is no good or bad. And in time you will realize that your nature will allow more things to creep inside. Things that will broaden your perspective and then your beliefs and your austere _ethical code_ will change," he prophesied. "Enough to let me in at least," he added with a wicked wink.

She turned her back to him, gazing at some autumn leafs that had fallen on the ground in order to hide her expression from him.

"This is how you justify everything you have done?" she asked curious, her voice just an octave above a whisper.

"In comparison to what your little black and white world commands I do not need any justifications for my actions sweetheart," he assured. "I do not need to apologize to you or anyone," he continued with a hard voice, "I know who I am and I embrace it and I will wait until you will learn who you truly are too," he told her with a ruthless tone and she turned around to watch him look at her with a mischievous grin.

He looked delightfully evil and she replaced her melancholy with the fight that still burned inside her.

She would not allow to Klaus or to anyone to dictate a future for her.

"I do not know who I will be, Klaus. But the person I am right now has run out of excuses. You've made your decisions. You chose to hurt people and to be who you are. You and I might be a good match in theory but in reality we could not be any more further apart than we are. And this is why both of us can move on," she said standing still, her smile grim and somewhat bitter.

Klaus smiled and sauntered to her. He reached out and wrapped a length of her golden mane around his hand.

"Life does not start and end in this town Caroline. You say that you have moved on and yet here you still are," he admonished.

"My life is here," she defended herself as she swatted his hand away.

"Your _human_ life is here," he rejected. "And I want you to live it," he assured her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do?" she asked with a disbelieving snort.

"Yes," he said with a curt nod. "Because once you do a new world will be waiting for you. And make no mistake, I intend to be part of that word. Because me moving on from this place, simply means that I am willing to give you time to grow up, to live your current dreams, to see the world from your human glances. I haven't moved on from us, from you, love. I am simply waiting in the wings," he promised her with such intensity in his voice that her heart started pounding in alarm.

"No one can wait forever," she muttered, somewhat hopefully, somewhat in fear.

Klaus opened his hands in the air. His past was more than enough proof that he could.

"I can," he simply said and came near her, invading her personal space. "If I have too I will wait until forever and furthermore," he huskily promised as he titled his head down so he could see deeply into her eyes.

She swallowed hard.

Klaus cupped her face, their breaths intertwining between the small distance, their mouths close to each other.

"At first I wanted to know if you have missed this. But I don't have to wonder anymore. A part of you has missed more than just this. You have missed everything you know we could be together, haven't you? You have missed _"us"_ sweetheart," he breathed, relief with a wide smile gracing his features.

Caroline pressed her lips and this time she indeed stomped her foot down.

"There is no us. It never was," she denied childishly.

Klaus chucked, his eyes filled with a tender emotion that caused a weird feeling to build up inside her. As if she had swallowed thousands of butterflies and they were now restlessly flapping their wings inside her.

"That is a convenient lie sweetheart but nonetheless a lie. I am still in your mind just a forever away from your heart," he vowed in a deep low voice.

"It is over Klaus," she whispered but her body seemed to have a will of its own coming closer to him, only an inch away from having his body touching hers. Like threads of invisible fire brought her closer to him. Flames dancing on her skin, tying her to him. Like gravity.

"Is it? You cannot pretend anymore that you felt nothing for me. You did give me your …_confession_ after all," he teased her and carried the fingers of his hand to the frame of her lips.

He covered his fingers with her own, grasping at them, but didn't remove them from her skin.

"You are not getting another," she challenged him and he raised his brow. It looked as if he was daring her ready to prove her wrong.

She shook her head and took a step back, the tension between them dissipating.

"A part of you still belongs to me Caroline," he said softly and she knew very well that he would forever hold this weakness of hers over her head. She could not deny it, but she would not admit it either. Admitting it would mean that she was already changing in all the ways he wanted her to and she was already falling a victim to his allurement.

And the way he looked at her right now verified her suspicions. She felt as if she had fallen into his trap already and he knew it. She could not deny that at least at one point in time she had feelings for him. She had admitted it to him and she had given in and she was now starting to realize that this is what Klaus wanted back then and what he wanted now also. This was his ulterior motive. Not just to have sex with her. And certainly not to have closure. He wanted to force her to admit everything she would never admit to him otherwise. And his promise never to return seemed hollow to her now. It was as if he had played her into a chess game where he had forced her into the moves he wanted in order to win the game.

"I don't need another confession from you sweetheart," he reassured her in a way that messed with her head even more. "You see we both know that there is something between us. You cannot deny it or evade it…not anymore" he said confirming her thoughts. "It might take some time for you to come to me but time is all we have and I will wait for you. Especially now, that I know what it feels like to be with you. Did you honestly believe that after having you, I would simply let go of my desire to spend eternity by your side? To show you the world and have you by my side?" he asked and she pushed him back.

"You promised!" she accused, him her eyes glowing with anger. She didn't know from where this rage was sprouting from. She felt as if she was now realizing what her actions actually meant. He had played with her. And he had won.

She hadn't set herself free by giving in to him then and even by spending time with him now. She had forged the chains that he needed in order to keep her by his side. If not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then even in a century.

All his words came back to haunt her. She somehow felt small in front of him. As if he was always steps ahead and as if he had managed to do the same with her too.

Klaus nodded at her as if he could read her mind and that scared her even more.

"I promised to leave and never come back. And I did. I left Mystic Falls but I never left _you_," he told her his dark gaze locked on hers. "I left your small little town as you wished," he mockingly jabbed. "However you made no such promise, love, and I am a patient man. And yet, no matter the obstacles you are forcing between us, you can see that some promises are obviously meant to be broken don't they?" he taunted and she gulped. She had the feeling that she was falling. Falling fast into an abyss. "After all, it is you that called me back," he jested and she blinked. There was something in his tone that didn't feel right.

"For Stefan," she muttered and blinked confused.

"For Stefan," he smirked confusing her more. "And yet here we are. You forcing my hand again, calling me back."

"This changes nothing," she insisted unwaveringly.

"For now," he enigmatically said his eyes gleaming possessively.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she desperately asked gesturing wildly.

"I already told you love. Some promises are meant to be broken and some others," he paused and prowled towards her following every step she took backwards until he had her backed up against the tree behind them "Some others are meant to be kept," he promised her. It was more than a simple promise. It sounded like a decree. One that was not meant to break anytime soon, if ever.

Caroline breathed hard now, her hands on his chest, the only barrier between them.

Klaus wrapped one hand around her waist, resting the other on the surface of the trunk of the tree just inches near the side of her head.

"I also promised you something else, have I not?" he reminded her in a deep voice.

She felt heat rising up. A liquid fire rushing along with the rivers of her blood inside her body. Her heart was wildly beating for him, a concert to accompany his words. Time stood still. She was trapped and she felt as if she belonged there.

"However long it takes sweetheart. In a century or in a millennia even. It makes no difference. I will be waiting for you and sooner or later we will cross paths again," he made his pledge as his forehead rested against hers. His eyes locked with the green of her orbs.

"And then I won't let you go; not ever. That I promise you," he seemed to be giving her an oath that sounded like a threat and a safety net at the same time.

She inhaled sharply and she raised her gaze at him.

This time, however, her eyes were devoid of feeling. Her gaze was unwavering, borderline emotionless; She had to control her emotions. It was as if this was a game and she was losing. She had to at least appear as if he was not influencing her. But deep down, they both knew, that a sparkle of hidden emotion existed and it could light up their shared memories and force them to come to surface again brighter than ever.

"You should go," she urged with a trembling voice.

"I could also stay. All you have to do is ask," he told her in a completely sincere tone. His hands framing her face.

Her hands cupped his hands and pushed them down.

She then gently pushed him back and he obliged slowly; his hands still lingered on her own, however. He released her reluctantly, but his touch remained on her skin for a few moments, before it slowly glided away.

"This changes nothing!" she said gulping down the hard knot that had formed in her throat. She could not recognize her own voice.

She walked away from him running her hands between her curls.

"Ugh!" she cried and turned around to face him frustrated "You can't just come here play the hero, conjure up all your tricks and mind games and then go!" she yelled, her voice almost a scream. "You are still _you _and it is a good thing you left!" she shouted not liking the way he was looking at her. Cheerfully and with tenderness.

She really wanted to slap that look away from his face. "You should just leave and be who you are! I don't know…go rule over the weak, make with the evil, kill puppies and stuff," she threw at him, hoping to provoke him but it seemed futile.

His smile was affectionate and sweet.

"Quite a list you have conjured up there, sweetheart," he playfully joked and then theatrically bowed down to her as if she was his Queen and he was her servant. "If it pleases you, I will to my best to oblige to it," he saluted, earning a roll of her eyes.

"I have no doubt that you will," she snapped, irony lacing her voice. "This is why I-"

Before she could complete her phrase Klaus's lips were pressed against hers. His stubble tickled her skin, his mouth silkily moving against her own and without any other thought, she grabbed his jacket pulling him closer to her before she wrapped her hands around his neck.

She succumbed to the demanding need she felt. Her chest crashing over his sternum, his hands encircled her waist, bringing her impossibly closer.

Their tongues started dancing wildly earning moans from both of them. His mouth was literally worshipping hers. All their pent up need exploding again in hot flashes of desire enveloping them into madness.

She felt the ground moving underneath her legs, the world spinning all around her. She hold on to him, tighter. She was falling deep into eternity, into the deathless death she could find only in his arms. Their hungry kiss became more fierce, more ardent.

She was losing herself with every passing moment and she could feel the wind blowing against her body. He was holding on to her tightly and it was as if they were levitating inside clouds of smoke.

Then his mouth stopped moving against hers, his breath heavy on her skin as his lips lingered on hers for a moment. His forehead resting against her own. He was breathing hard and then he gently let her go.

She staggered back, feeling disoriented.

She blinked and stumbled, startled when she realized they were not in the woods anymore.

Klaus had brought her back. Just some meters away from the boarding house and she hadn't even noticed him running through the woods and carrying her with him while kissing her senseless.

Her heart was pounding under her ribcage. Klaus's eyes shining with desire, travelling all over her and then looking only at her soft swollen lips he had savaged only moments before.

Caroline glanced towards the boarding house with uncertainty. She licked her lips taking in his taste that still dueled in her mouth.

"You should go," she, somewhat regretfully, whispered.

Klaus smiled melancholically and nodded.

"Right…evil things to do, _promises to keep_," he muttered and she couldn't help but smile back to him.

Before he would go however he came near her again and bent down so his head would be buried into her messy curls, his mouth caressing her ear. She stood absolutely still, feeling tense at the proximity but also savoring the sensation knowing it would be gone in a few moments.

"Some promises are meant to be broken," he whispered and she closed her eyes. She felt her hair moving around her face and it was as if he had been a phantom that had existed only in her imagination.

When she reopened her glossy eyes he was gone. His scent still lingering in the air and on her skin.

She smiled and breathed in deeply. Her fingers a ghostly touch over her burning lips.

She turned around and went towards the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Klaus drove fast out of Mystic Falls. His hand holding the wheel tightly as he was once more letting go of her.<p>

The open road was leading him back to New Orleans, to a world that didn't bring fulfillment but was a conquest he would not let go. However, after all this time he felt alive again. Seeing her once more was what he needed. It was like an addiction. One that he could not shake away. Caroline had managed to become a part of him; her form surrounded his waking thoughts; her memory flooding inside him and conquering each dark desire, lighting up his soul. He couldn't help but wait for her. Wait for her to grow up. Wait for her to come to his door.

But he knew that if he were to completely let her go right now, he risked too much. He risked becoming a memory for her and he would never allow this. Sometimes he thought that he and Caroline were two sides of the same coin. Where he was dark she was light. Where she was to let go, he was never to give in. He knew her because he could see parts of him in her. He could see her darkest desires, her devotion and her passion and he craved for each and every longing she had. She was the one thing that was truly worth fighting for, even if it was by staying away and patiently waiting for her. But he could not always just wait at the sidelines doing nothing.

She was an immortal and he could wait even for a thousand years for her but that didn't mean that he didn't needed something to hold on. Knowing that he was in her mind was what he needed. His reassurance. The fact that this flaming desire burned in her too. She could live her dreams and he would wait for his to come true. _For her. _Right now both of them were not ready. His demons still thrived. His goals unachieved. He still had a war to win and he needed her to be safe, until he would come out of this a winner. Until then, she could live her life. She could see and experience the world. Until, she would be ready to stand a Queen by his side.

But, for that to happen he would need to break some of his promises to her from time to time. He would need to make sure that she knew that he was still there. Waiting for her.

This is why he had to make one more quick stop before he left.

When he reached the outskirts of Mystic Falls, he pulled over. He turned off the lights and the engine slowly stopped humming. He went out of his car and headed towards the woods.

He sped into the darkness until he could smell the smoke of a cigarette. Then his speed slowed down and his feet slowly took certain steps.

A man was waiting for him where they had agreed to meet. He was tall with dark hair and the smoke from his tobacco was clouding his face in the dark. He was leaning over the trunk of a tree and his scent was one that could not be mistaken. Werewolf.

Klaus suddenly appeared in front of him but the man only raised his eyes to meet him.

"You were supposed to bite Elena," Klaus said through clenched teeth.

The brooding man shrugged with boredom.

"That dude jumped in front of the girl you told me to bite, it happened too fast."

"Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes were supposed to remain unharmed," Klaus growled.

"It is not my fault that your mate went in the middle, besides I cannot control my wolf form completely. You should know this," the man said with a heavy voice and stood straight. He threw his smoke in the ground and stepped over it.

"I know," Klaus said apathetically this time.

"No harm done, you got what you wanted didn't you?" Klaus's partner asked.

Klaus smirked in the dark. Oh yes he did.

"I held my part of the deal," the man said, impatiently.

"Yes, you did," Klaus said and before the other man could blink Klaus' hand had ripped through his ribcage, holding his beating heart in a bloody fist.

The man gasped and looked at Klaus terrified.

Blood sipped through the cracked bones and the torn flesh. The man's heart was giving out under Klaus' crashing grip.

Into the silence of the night the only thing that could be heard were painful intakes of breath and the pumping of blood that slowed down with each agonizing heartbeat.

"Unfortunately, I cannot control my distaste for those that disappoint me either," Klaus said referring to the man's failure to stick to their plan.

"Nothing personal mate; consider yourself a collateral damage," Klaus said unemotionally as he pulled his hand from the werewolf's chest without letting go of his heart. The man's eyes rolled inside their sockets as he let out his last painful breath and dropped dead on the dirt.

Klaus looked with disdain at the dead man knowing that this was unavoidable. He really couldn't risk leaving any traces behind.

He threw the smashed heart over the corpse and knelt next to the body and started wiping off the blood on his hand over the man's jacket.

Moments later, into a clearing further into the woods, a fire came to life and swallowed the dead body leaving no traces behind.

Klaus stood in front of the glow of the funeral pyre and looked up to the night sky. The stars burned bright and he smiled.

This was necessary. Caroline must never learn any of this so he couldn't allow any witnesses to his plans to live. In this case that meant the incompetent werewolf he hired to bite Elena. He shuddered at the thought that Caroline could have been in Stefan's place. Surely, each plan had its risks but he would never risk Caroline's safety. He would have to be more careful with his potential plans in the future.

The plan was for Caroline to call him in order to save Elena. Oh well…at least things didn't turn so bad this way either.

Saving Stefan, gained him even more points in the end. Since, now his old friend owed him his life and sooner or later as time passed by he would collect one way or another. For now, Caroline's gratitude was enough. Seeing her again was enough.

He did break his promise to her but she would never know how this really happened. And technically she did call him and ask him to break his promise.

Sometimes the end justified the means and some promises are meant to be broken.

As the last embers of the fire burned out he knew that there was only one promise he would never break when it came to Caroline.

He would be her last love. However long it would take. No matter what he would have to do, his plans for her would never change.

He would keep his word. Not now and maybe not even in a year or in a century. But one day. One day his promise would come to pass. If anything they only had forever waiting ahead, one that held a promise far greater than those he would not manage to keep. The promise of their intertwined eternity. Until then his memories of her and the stolen moments of their passing encounters would have to suffice.

He turned and left, leaving ashes and promises behind.

And as he drove closer to New Orleans and to his destiny there he knew that leaving Caroline and Mystic Falls behind was one of the hardest things he had to do but he took solace in the fact that it wouldn't be… _forever._

.

.

_Yeah I'm living far away, on the face of the moon_  
><em>I've buried my love to give the world to you<em>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lyrics: Jaymes Young - Moondust <em>

* * *

><p><em>So this was it. Hope you liked it :)<em>


End file.
